User blog:Horizonfudgy/More Ideas !
Hey guys ive decided to make a blog for ideas about getting rid other students . Some of these will be ways to kill and some are ways to keep your rivals away for awhile . Some of these are inspired by some animes ive been watching :p. Please comment anything you think ! Oh and i also put a little random ideas at the bottom , so read those too. 1. Yandere-chan can slip a sewing needle into a students food while theyre not looking . Or she can make food with the needle hidden in it , Im thinking maybe Yandere-chan can make friends with her rival and give the food as a gift . Yandere-chan could get the needle from a arts and crafts club ( i know this doesnt exist but it could ! ) . I got the idea from this anime . 2. This is a idea for a new weapon , a baseball bat for the sports club . It will be like the katana and you wont be able to hide it . It can be found in the gym . You can carry it around the gym without anyone getting suspicous . But if you walk around school it will be considered a weapon and students/teachers will tell you to but it back it the gym . It wont have the stabbing animation but instead a animation of yandere-chan hitting her victim on the head . If she hits the victim on the head just one time it will knock her out , however if she hits her/him multiple times it will kill them . ( maybe after killing someone with the bat yandere chan can get a baseball hat to wear as a achievement ? ) 3. This is also another random idea for a new weapon , a umbrella . The umbrella will have a sharp pointed end which could be used to stab someone . The umbrellas will be in umbrella stands near the lockers , yandere-chan will have to steal a umbrella from another student . After you use it to kill someone it will not spawn back like other weapons . 4. Ok another weapon idea ! There is alot of cool weapons that will fit right in with yandere-simulator . This one is a shovel , it can be found at the back of the school where a garden will be that belongs to the garden club . You can steal the shovel but will not be able to hide it like the katana . Its considered a weapon if you walk away from the garden with it . Like with the baseball bat one knock on the head will only knock her unconscious . Multiple hits will kill her . 6 . This is one Info-chan will do for you in exchange for panty-shots . Your victim will be standing near the train tracks alone at night waiting for the train . When the train comes Info-chan will push her infront of the train , killing her . Inspired by School days hq :p 6.5 OR.... You could go to the traintrack and push her youre self .. 7 . In the gym while your rival is standing on the balcony you can push them off , however since not a big drop it will only keep your victim in the hospital for the week instead of killing them . 8. Yandere-chan can make a fake love letter from senpai and can send it to her rival , telling them to meet them somewhere ( not on the roof since thats already possible ) . You can then kill the rival . 9. I have a good idea , if a teacher finds enough dead bodies without any evidence of who did it , they will be drived insane and will kill themselves or quit the job . It would be cool to have a cutscene of the teacher killing them self like the scene in Another ( a really great anime btw ) . 10. If you find out another students crush you can kill their crush then write them a letter telling them to meet them where you set up the dead body . If you're near the body she will call the cops on you and youll go to jail , so dont be near them . The student will kill them selves or transfer . 11 . You can plant knifes in other students lockers or bags . . The only weapon you can put into the other students lockers is the knife , as any other weapon will just be ignored ( the katana wont be able to fit in the locker ) . At the end of the day as the student checks their locker they will pull out the knife being confused and the students next to them will notice and tell the teacher . The other student will be suspended for only a few days before its found out by the school that another student put the knife in the locker . So you have to plan what day you put it in her locker so you can have her suspended on friday . 12. If a student is sick and in the bed at the nurses office , you can grab the pillow from the bed and put it on her face to suffocate her . Also this a little extra idea . After yandere-chan gets her phsical education skill up to a certain level she will stab students in different places other than the neck like the stomach , which will cause less blood . Also with the bat you can knock out windows with it , and if students are around they will call the teachers who will suspend you if youre holding the bat around the area . Another random idea , if you have good enough reputation you can threaten your rival once a day , depending on her personality she will tell a teacher , ignore you , or fight back . If you threaten her enough times she will ignore senpai. I think this would be adorable ! If you stand infront of Osana she'll compliment you , maybe she can be the nicest girl in the school? You can write notes and stick them on the corkboard in your room . Category:Blog posts